masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Turner
Robert Turner is an Alliance Navy Admiral who joined the N Special Forces Program in 2175 and deployed on 2179 as an N7 Team 10 leader. The officer made a name for his unit as they fought the Reapers on Earth in Northern Africa. After the Reaper War, Robert and his team then deployed to the Attican Traverse to do reconnaissance on the Yahg. He was promoted to Commander where he left field deployments with his team and later commanded N7 Team 10 during the Galactic War. As an Admiral, he worked on creating a better battle strategy when utilizing other species. He started working with the Interstellar Republic Special Operations Force to create a joint operation command which allowed each species to voice their concerns and how they can make the Galaxy a better place. It became know as Joint Species Special Operations Command (JSSOCOM). As a Rear Admiral, he served the first four years as the first Human Admiral or General and laid the groundwork for what it takes to be a good leader. Robert then served on the Systems Alliance Joint Chief of Staff where he represented the Alliance Navy for four years and their interest. Admiral Robert Turner retired from the Systems Alliance Navy on June 1st 2224. Early Life Robert James Turner was born on September 21st 2152 to Samuel and Laura Turner. He grew up aspiring to be a lawyer and pushed his academic career to become one. Attending Georgetown University, he declared a double major in Philosophy and English. He graduated and applied to Law Schools but decided to enter into the Systems Alliance Naval Services. Military Career Officer Training At 23 years of age, Robert went to SA Lakenheath Base for officer training and graduated as an Ensign. He then went on to tryout for the N Program as an officer aspiring to be in Special Forces. N Program Six months after passing Officer School, Robert joined the N program and worked his way up into the program and became recognized as a prominent officer. He made it to N6 in 2176 as a Lieutenant Junior Grade and did his first deployment where he got the N7 designation after for his actions N7 Commendation (2177) While deployed in the Attican Traverse, Robert and his team came under fire by an unknown enemy. He learned of the enemy position and dropped effective orbitial strikes on them. Instead of pulling out, he stayed with the next team and helped their CO find the enemy positions and make their job safer. N7 Junior Officer Batarian Campaign (2180-2185) Focusing on Operation Circumspect Sentinel, Spartan Team was deployed throughout the Attican Traverse to end the supply lines for the Batarian terrorist cells in the Terminus System. They were also able to take down HVTs that were in the Attican Traverse. Over a span of three deployments and 67 missions, Spartan Team helped eliminate the Batarian Terrorist Cells in the Attican Traverse and cut off supplies to the terrorists in the Terminus System. Reaper War (2186) After hearing rumors about the Reapers, Robert investigated reading Shepard's account and thought they were real rather than fake or a lucid dream. But it was too late, the Reapers had taken down Luna Station and were in the beginning stages of taking Earth. Failing to get off Earth, Robert and his team operated in Egypt and Lybia escorting civilians to safety and communicating with Admiral Anderson on how to beat the Reapers. After two months of escorting families around, John and the Galaxy were able to lead an assault on Earth to end the Reapers forever. Robert and his team were working on securing civilian transports when the Reapers were destroyed. He was lucky to not be in the middle of the cities due to the horror stories coming out of there and what the Reapers were doing to the human population. Rebuilding (2187-2190) As a Lieutenant, Robert helped rebuild N7 Team 10 and get the personnel where they needed to be. Moving to Melbourne Australia, Robert and his team were able to spend time off and be with their families during the rebuilding era. Spartan team was never called upon during their rest and given the long endured break the team needed. The Yahg Investigation (2190-2195) Promoted to Lieutenant Commander in 2190, he led reconnaissance missions that gave crucial intel on what the Yahg were doing. Robert theorized that the Yahg would be the next invading force on the Galaxy and he had to prepare Spartan Team. That would come to an end when he got word he was going to be promoted to Commander. N7 Senior Officer Commander (2195-2200) Robert stepped out of the field and into the offices that he would spend the rest of his career. He focused on making Bravo Casper Squadron an efficent and effective squadron that is diverse and can do any mission that the N7 call upon. He spent a lot of time getting to know the operators and understand the gravity of his decisions when sending people on deployments. During the Galactic War, Robert was deployed to the SSV Denali where he would oversee the operations he was sending his teams on. Often briefing and debriefing the teams in person, he instilled a sense of trust into each operator that he would do the same thing as they were going to do. He did deploy once with his old team and oversaw the operation of taking down a supply line of Reaper Tech in 2197. Captain (2200-2208) Robert took his plan and moved it into the N7 Team 10 where he was able to make Team 10 be picked over others in certain scenarios. He wanted to keep the team honest and in good health, he was awarded a good conduct medal for his efforts to keep a clean group of operators and officers. Systems Alliance and Interstellar Republic Flag Officer Rear Admiral Lower Half (2208-2212) Robert commanded N7 Space Special Warfare Group 2 and secured a spot as one of the top Flag Officers in the Alliance as the lowest ranked Admiral. He pushed for improving the infrastructure of N7 and building better facilities that the operators and officers could train in. He also worked with Alliance Intelligence to create a better union where the two could trade intel, recruit and operate with one another without issues. Rear Admiral (2212-2216) Robert was voted to become the commander of N7 but went to the Interstellar Republic and created the JSSOCOM where he made the biggest change to the RSOF since John Shepard written in his fair share of ideas. The High Command was disbanded after being shown how many flaws it had. The JSSOCOM worked along with the Minister's cabinet in order to make the best decisions when a military conflict arrived. Since Robert was put into power during the Targarium campaign, his plan was quickly adapted and the Interstellar Republic was able to fight back against the enemy that wiped trillions from the Galaxy. Controversy emerged in 2215 when Robert wrote an open letter stating that Systems Alliance Intelligence Field Agent Kaidan Shepard should go through the proper N program and not be promoted to N7. John Shepard, at the time was still a very famous and prominent figure in the Galaxy, was criticized by Admiral Turner for giving N7 commendations to friends he served with. People applauded the Admiral to hold someone accountable for their actions. Later, in private, John admitted he did so and later withdrew his commendation, making Kaidan go through the N Program as everyone else has to. Vice Admiral (2216-2220) Robert was then appointed to the Systems Alliance Special Operations Command (SASOCOM) where he would oversee each Special Operations group and their actions throughout the Galaxy. He helped respond to attacks with strong force that sent a message to the enemy every time. The Admiral also helped diversify Special Operations Command by hiring more than half of his staff as female saying that gender discrimination shouldn't be tolerated even when it's under the rug. Admiral (2220-2224) Robert served on the Joint Chief of Staff for the Systems Alliance and provided the Prime Minister his opinion on what the best interest of the Navy were. He often listened to what everyone had to say and focused on creating better infrastructure for the entire Navy. After the end of the Targarium war, many ships were drastically improved, fixed or even rebuilt with better technology. Training facilities were fixed and the Navy became somewhere that was standing strong and proud with good facilities. Retirement Admiral Turner retired on June 1st 2224 after completing 43 years of service to the Systems Alliance Navy. Although he was offered a job at the Interstellar Republic, he turned it down to spend time with his family and work in the private sector. Personality Robert is an extremely humble and honest individual, he'll tell you the truth when you don't want to hear it. He holds himself to be honest to build trust and it's the best way to keep people coming back to work with you. Many Turian Generals respect his ability to be truthful even when it's not the thing he wants to do. His confidence rubs onto people which inspires others to never give up and keep fighting. He's known to be a morale booster during low moments and encourages the people around him to push beyond their limits every time in order to get home safely. Being committed to his job, it helps people trust him because the people around him know he's going to come back and make sure they come out alive with him. His communication skills are also expert which help the people around him understand what is going on and the plan. He always looks for innovative ways to get better and never stops. Being able to make decisions at a crucial moment and willing to hold himself accountable allows people to understand that he is willing to make mistakes and admit to them so people can learn from them. He also holds the people around him accountable for his actions, making the people around him care about their actions and words more carefully. Being a leader that cares about his operators, Robert displays the fact that he wants everyone to come home alive and that he will do everything in his power. Robert also listens to people's suggestions and weighs their ideas when making plans for his operators and operations. He often visits soldiers in field hospitals and listen to them, it's one of the things he feels is the most important thing to do as an Admiral. Romance Wife After helping grant Miranda amnesty and fighting for her to join the Systems Alliance Intelligence Services in 2187, she later asked him out on a date and thanked him. Initially, Robert caught criticism for dating an ex Cerberus operative, he ignored the claim and continued to date her. They married on May 2nd 2195 after he received his promotion to Commander and got out of the field. Their marriage would remain private and she continued to use his last name but there were many controversial events surrounding them that often brought the attention of the Systems Alliance Prime Minister. Once Robert retired from the military, they live a peaceful life and raised their two kids outside of Melbourne, Australia. Controversies In 2188, Robert was accused of being indoctrinated by a sleeper Cerberus agent and he was going to turn classified intel over to her. Already talking to Miranda about the extent of his job because they share the same security clearance, the two ignored the claim and the conspiracy theorist was thrown out of the Navy. In 2203, with Miranda becoming the Director of Alliance Intelligence and Robert being the leader of N7 Team Ten, Alliance Intelligence was concerned that Miranda would use her husband's forces more than others. That concern was dropped when she fired them saying that she will never boost her husband's career and never using her husband's team. In 2216, the public thought that the Director and Commander of SASOCOM were working together and ignoring the other leaders in the room. The two ignored the claim until the Prime Minister came involved and asked what was going on. The two explained that they need to work together and they keep a professional working relationship by submitting to a polygraph and proving they weren't doing anything illegal. Children With Miranda's inability to conceive a child, the two searched for a way to make her fertile and came up empty handed. Even though she was sad that she couldn't conceive, Robert looked into adopting and talked to Miranda about adopting. At first, she was releucant because she wanted her own children, but after seeing her husband play with children at the adoption center, she wanted to adopt. Michael was one year of age when he was welcomed into the Turner family in 2198, he was born in Australia and dropped off at an adoption center after the family couldn't afford to have another child. Being the first, the two often made sure he was safe and prepared for anything. Miranda wasn't happy when Robert taught him self defense but later appreciated it when they got called into the principal's office due to Michael beating up a bully who was picking on a special needs kid. Eloise was adopted welcomed into the family at six months of age in 2201, born in New Zealand, the two wanted to adopt her and got the biological's family consent to do so. Being the second child, she was also safe and protected by her family and adopted brother. Miranda taught her daughter self defense and would often find Eloise putting Michael in an arm bar. She also practiced ballet where Miranda would often spend her time dancing with her daughter. As of 2225, Michael is working for the Systems Alliance as a Data Analyst on Colonial Development in the United Kingdom. He married his husband in 2224 where his family was present. Eloise continues her passion as a ballet dancer where she performs around Earth and the Citadel. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Systems Alliance Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:N7 Category:Leaders